bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravendale
Ravendale is a settlement within the Bite under the care of Grand Seeker Tabitha Chipperwing within the Ashen Coast. The settlement, originally intended merely for expansion in the region, was re-purposed early on and placed upon the northern most cliff of the Rise, the highest region of the Bite. The region now serves as a place of magical study and research for the Blades of Greymane and the duchy as a whole, even moreso now with the Ravenborne Circle now being based within the town. History Following the Range Rebellion led by Sir Oliver Gregor and the notable lack of magical assistance outside of immediately available members of the Blades, Duke Berenal Grayblade began to assess the situation at large. Though most magical assistance typically came from Faewood Valley under Lord Cladriah Felweaver, the Valley's removed state from the rest of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast proper and the later capture and slaughter of Felweaver men during an ambush in Keel Harbor, it was surmised that Faewood could no longer efficiently supply the Ashen Coast with magical support in instances of internal turmoil. As a result, Lord Grayblade reached out to one of his closer lords, Lady Aya Avernus of the Rise. Lady Avernus, a skilled magi in her own right, had been already in the process of rebuilding the Rise with a new settlement placed towards the upper most region of the Bite, bordering the cliffs of the Ashen Coast. With the countless small hamlets that dotted the Ashen Coast destroyed in the wake of the Invasion of Gilneas by the Orcs, this settlement was meant to be the first of many smaller establishments to boost the living status of the Rise as Mistvale remained as the only settlement within the viscounty. Approached by Lord Grayblade, Lady Avernus was told to re-purpose the settlement into something larger, a place for magical and academic education and pursuit in the Ashen Coast, something that was notably lacking. Given the resources to expand on her project following the Range Rebellion, Lady Avernus set out to expand the budding settlement along the uppermost region of the Rise, creating a two tiered township as per her liege's request. Though set back later by a Forsaken invasion, led by Aya's father who had been raised into undeath and corrupted no less, the settlement continued on and was eventually completed shortly after the removal of the Forsaken invading forces. Christened as Ravendale, the township gathered together those looking to settle within the lands of the Bite as well as drawing the attention of many who sought to master the ways of magic. Lady Avernus, alongside Lord Felweaver, was then tasked with maintaining and recruiting adept magi who would be prepared to instruct the next generation of Gilnean spell weavers. Alongside this goal, Ravendale was also set to delve into the various mysteries of magic and research and develop new spell weavings or rediscover old magics and artifacts lost to time. Ravendale assisted in efforts for the Order of the Raven, where the group was formerly based until over time, their degradation lead them to being absorbed into the Ashen Vanguard and away from Ravendale. Without the Order's major holdings on the city, Ravendale fell into obscurity, still being ran by a local assembly of citizens, and largely being self-sufficient without the larger aid of the Order of the Raven, the Blades of Greymane, or any other large organization. They existed as such for a time, without the larger aid of Aya Avernus, whom had left the town to go on extended pilgrimmage, up until recently, with the formation of the Ravenborne Circle, the Order of the Raven's spiritual successor, who was granted the town as their base. Now, while the city is technically under the leadership of Tabitha Chipperwing, the leader of the Ravenborne Circle, she leaves much of the day-to-day and smaller legislative measures to the assembly, to focus on her role as leader of the Circle. Structure and Trade Unlike most settlements within the Ashen Coast, Ravendale was not founded with the intention of being any sort of economic boon. Though not completely economically worthless, the lack of any sort of specialized manufacturing or specialization in goods has resulted in a plethora of smaller businesses that have sprouted up in the lower echelon of the township. As a result, most of the trade that comes from the town is the result of traders from other regions of the Ashen Coast coming to unload their goods to those seeking out their education or to the various families that have come to start anew. The town it's self is separated into two tiers, the upper Cliff District, and the lower Plains district. The lower tier houses the majority of the township and is vastly different than the upper tier. The lower tier typically bustles with houses and shops as well as smaller markets and the typical furnishings of an average village. Truly, it is near impossible to differentiate the lower tier of the town from an average village elsewhere. Within the lower tier live those who have come to the region to either populate and start over, or the various families who moved into the region to provide support for their loved ones that have made the journey to Ravendale to pursue a magical education or integration to the Ravenborne Circle. Within the lower echelon, various schools focusing on a larger education, as well as others teaching various trades exist were established, making the town a wealth of education, save only for the region's capital of Bannhurst. The importance of the town can be truly found in the upper echelon, the Cliff District, where the various members of the Circle are housed and free to engage in their studies. Separated from the lower tier by a large wall and gate, the upper echelon houses various organized tiers that make up the various members' day to day. The largest and most prominent building within the upper tier is the Academy of Magical Studies which instructs apprentices in all matters of magic, arcane or otherwise. The academy also houses a large library that varies from tomes on magical study to history. Alongside the academy is the living quarters for the various apprentices and a small arena for demonstration and testing of magical prowess in supervised duels. Split from the academy are various other smaller specialized places of instruction such as the Runemaster's Court, which while formerly served to teach Rune magic has been largely re-purposed to serve the Ravenborne Circle's study of "darker" magics, such as Fel, Death or Shadow. Alongside the court is a sizable grove, put in place originally for serenity away from their studies, it also now serves as a place or woship and study for a small community druids and followers of the Old Ways. Alongside the grove is also provisions for training of shamanic elementalists, as it is the closest to the edge of the cliff, providing access to the sky, sea, and earth. The final section is that of a modestly decorated church for those who follow the ways of the Church of the Holy Light, and also serves as a place of study for any Mystic who wields the Light. Somewhat controversially, the Church has a sub wing of its own, housing several members of the Monastery of the Silent Crow, who have come to instruct the ways of Ravenry at Lord Grayblades' behest. Instruction Within Ravendale, several schools of magic are instructed, they are located within various different wings of the upper echelon. Below are the various wings and what they instruct. Those that join into Ravendale become members of the Order of the Raven, the circle of magi of the region. The Anraen Academy of Magical Studies Instructs those seeking knowledge in the schools of Arcane, Shadow and Death. The Anraen Academy of Magical Studies (or simply the Anraen Academy of Magic, named for one of The Hundred of Gilnean origin) is the largest and most prominent structure within the upper echelon. Spanning nearly a quarter of the Cliff District, the academy comes equipped with various classrooms and arrangements needed for apprentices to learn the various magical arts as well as a sizable library, the Library of the Closed Eye, so that studies and research may go unimpeded. The academy is also linked to the living quarters of the apprentices through a large hallway that spans out the western most part of the building. The academy specializes in teaching the various forms of Arcane magic, though also oversees the training of other magicks as well. Though initially seen as controversial, the Ashen Coast' free allowance of shadow magic has resulted in the academy also teaching the proper weaving of shadow magic against ones foes. The Academy has also recently made efforts to study and understand Death and Drust magic alike, and many of the areas previously dedicated to the Arcane have been instead shifted to the study of those magics instead, providing a private and protected area should necromancy occur. The Academy also houses below it a sizable dungeon equipped similarly to the Violet Hold with wards and arcane anti-magic cells. Realizing the threat of rogue mages and dangerous magical entities that could be drawn to the Academy, the grounds of the upper echelon are patrolled by guards equipped to handle magical threats, and the cells below are reserved for rogue mages or threats that need containment or destroying. Runemaster's Court A safe, secure court for the practice and understanding of volatile Rune magic. A large open ceiling court that rests along the eastern side of the academy. The runemaster's court has been designed to instruct and train those who show skill in the art of runeweaving, the magic of locking various elements into incantation circles or signs to be unleashed at a later time. As a result of the potentially volatile nature of runeweaving, the court is a large outdoorish area that lacks a ceiling to avoid catastrophe while still providing a semblance of order. The court is unmanned as of now, as the Order of the Runemaster within the Ashen Coast was wiped out, though teachings of the order have survived and several have stepped forward to revive the order and its teachings. The Silver Grove A haven for the followers of the Old Ways, and for Kaldorei druids to practice their spells comfortably. The Silver Grove is a large open field to the southern side of the Runemaster's court, hugging close to the Cliff District's protective wall. Initially conceptualized as a large open park, the grove has become overgrown by nature and a haven for those seeking education in the natural arts of magic. Watched over by keepers of the Old Ways, the Grove provides those with druidic potential a place to hone their skills. The grove is also equipped to educate budding elementalists or geomancers, those who weave elements such as lightning or earth, though they are severely undermanned. The grove still houses its original intent, and though the inner portions of the grove are typically used for teaching purposes, the outer grove can be found as a common meeting ground for the upper tier's denizens. The Church of Silent Morn A safe place for the followers of the Holy Light to gather in reverence and practice. The Church of Silent Morn is a modestly decorated church towards the southern end of the living quarters. Equipped as a church of the Holy Light, a small priesthood has taken up root in the church and offers education of the light to those seeking its blessing. Controversially, the church also has a sub wing for members of the Monastery of the Silent Crow, where the art of Ravenry is taught to those with a strong enough will to use the magic of shadow in the light's name. Defenses The township of Ravendale is naturally defensible due to its position against a sheer cliff face and inability to be reached by sea. The nature of the town's denizens provide an advantage against normal armies, and the large walls that separate both tiers of the town allow for the settlement to hold out against invasion. Though there have been none thus far, the academy plans to provide arcane golems for protection in time against invaders and as a precaution should a magical threat rise from within. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Avernus Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Raven Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:The Bite Category:Towns